destinos cruzados, caminos separados
by kotoko-noda
Summary: Porque su destino nunca fue el estar juntos, condenados a repetir la historia una y otra vez, ¿Dejaras que pase de nuevo? ¿Te atreverás a luchar contra ello? ¿Cambiaras nuestro destino?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno aquí ando con una nueva historia (lol) se me ocurrió despues de leer el manga de d gray man y pues quise hacer algo al respecto xD**_

_**En fin espero les guste, la historia ira desarrollándose poco a poco así que les pido paciencia n_nU**_

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece por mucho que me duela aceptarlo T.T**_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_Porque su destino nunca fue el estar juntos, condenados a repetir la historia una y otra vez ¿dejaras que pase de nuevo? ¿O te atreverás a luchar contra ello y cambiar su destino?_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"¿dónde estoy?" una fuerte luz le cegó de repente "¿una explosión?¿pero qué…" cayo inmediatamente al suelo, se sentía adolorido, cansado, pero aun así se incorporo un poco, alzo su mirada y pudo visualizar a alguien frente a él "¿Quién es?" era una sombra muy borrosa, solo podía distinguir una silueta…"¿Quién es?"

Sus labios se abrieron gritando un nombre…" ¿Qué nombre?"

Se levanto y corrió en dirección a esa persona…" ¿Qué persona?"

Lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos… " ¿Por qué?"

-"no puedo decirle…"- se escucho de repente una voz cercana "¿decirle que?" continuo hablando –"…la promesa que hicimos ese día"- "¿Qué promesa? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién eres tú?"

Todo paso tan rápido, todo fue como un abrir y cerrar de ojos, esas palabras, esos sueños, esas promesas…" ¿a quién pertenecen?"

-"moyashi"- se escucho una voz diferente, se giro a ver a esa persona "¿moyashi? ¿Es a mi?" -"¿recuerdas a donde fuimos en nuestra primera misión?..."- "¿Qué misión? ¿De qué estás hablando?" –"nadie debería poder encontrarnos ahí"- volvió a hablar esa persona a la que ahora se encontraba ayudando

"un nombre" le llamo a esa persona, sus labios se abrieron pronunciando su nombre, unas palabras…

-"gracias…"- le escucho hablarle, tan solo logro escuchar eso, nada más "no, no quiero" –"que tu estuvieras aquí me ayudo"- esas palabras…sonaban a despedida…

"no lo digas por favor…no de esa forma…" se quedo estático, aunque quisiera no podía moverse, no podía decir nada "no lo hagas…" su interior sentía como si algo se hubiera roto, como si llorara por dentro…

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?" se preguntaba una y otra vez "no entiendo nada…" comenzó a desesperarse "Ka…" antes de terminar de pronunciar aquello un sonido le hizo despertar. El despertador estaba sonando…

Abrió los ojos y se levanto lentamente quedando sentado sobre su cama.

-"un sueño…"- apago el despertador y llevo sus manos a sus mejillas las cuales sintió húmedas, estaba llorando y no entendía el porqué.

Se froto los ojos tratando de secar en vano aquellas lagrimas. Desde que se había mudado a ese lugar había empezado a tener sueños extraños. Vagamente los recordaba al despertar, pero esta era la primera vez que se sentía de esa forma…

¿Triste? ¿Confuso? ¿Deprimido? No sabía cómo expresar esa extraña sensación en el pecho, ni siquiera sabía porque un simple sueño le había causado aquella sensación.

Observo el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de al lado de su cama –"¡ya es muy tarde!"- se levanto de golpe y corrió a prepararse, no podía llegar tarde a su primer día de clases…

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_**Bien ¿Qué les pareció? Planeo que sea una historia no tan larga y también no se preocupen que usare otros personajes de otros animes *-***_

_**Dejen review o si no allen no tendrá otro tipo de "sueños" con Kanda xD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**holaaaaaaaa! jeje resurgí de entre las cenizas (¿?) ok no, pero bueno ando aquí con la continuación de este fanfic después de haber leído el nuevo capítulo de d gray man, me dio cierta inspiración, pero bueno gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer esto y en especial gracias a quienes dejan review, me hacen sumamente feliz.**_

_**Sin más he aquí el capítulo 2 de esta historia, de nuevo gracias, este capítulo está dedicado especialmente a Reela n_n**_

_**D gray man no me pertenece, de lo contrario habría muchas, pero muchas escenas yullen con contenido adulto xD**_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Su primer día de clases había marchado dentro de lo normal, tranquilo y sin mayor contratiempo. Después de aquel sueño tan extraño, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, tomo sus cosas y salió de su hogar sin tener tiempo para el desayuno, ya comería algo durante el descanso.

Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, pero después de un rato, ya a unas cuantas calles de su nueva escuela, se permitió el lujo de ir caminado a paso moderado. Observo a todos los jóvenes que iban en dirección al instituto, algunos iban muy animados y otros tantos iban caminando con gran pesar a cumplir otro día aburrido de clases.

Sonrió, esperaba hacer algunos buenos amigos ¿y por qué no? Conocer a un prospecto amoroso. Hacia un tiempo que no tenía una pareja y pensó que no le vendría mal conocer a alguien.

¿Cómo sería esa persona? ¿Cómo le conocería? ¿Sería alguien de su grupo? ¿Un superior? Estaba muy ansioso por saberlo, en su mente iba haciéndose una idea de cómo le gustaría que fuese esa persona; alguien atento, amable, con quien pudiera conversar de cualquier tema, alguien con quien la pasara bien y con quien pudiera salir a muchos lugares. Si, esa era su idea de una pareja….su pareja ideal…

-"fíjate por donde andas estúpido"- tan distraído iba en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta del momento en el que había chocado con alguien

Levanto la mirada, topándose con unos oscuros ojos que le veían con gran molestia –"lo siento"- se disculpo con el extraño –"fue un accidente, no me fije por donde iba"- sonrió a pesar de la forma en la que el otro le veía

-"che"- exclamo para después darse media vuelta y marcharse

Allen frunció el entrecejo ante la actitud de esa persona –"no tenia porque ser tan grosero"- continuo con su camino mientras le veía perderse a lo lejos.

Esperaba no volver a toparse con alguien tan grosero…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Era hora del almuerzo, la hora más esperada para Allen, se moría de hambre y se dirigiría lo más rápido posible a la cafetería.

-"Allen-kun"- se acerco una joven –"¿te gustaría venir a comer con nosotros?"-

-"¿nosotros?"- pregunto al verla solo a ella y a nadie mas

-"sí, quiero presentarte a mis amigos, son de un curso superior y me preguntaba si querías conocerlos mientras almorzamos"-

El albino asintió, no sabía porque, pero de inmediato se habían vuelto amigos, la chica, a pesar de haberla conocido esa mañana ya se había vuelto. Ciertamente la joven era una persona muy agradable, era atenta y muy amable, se pregunto si sus amistades serian igual.

-"¡Lavi!"- levanto la mano haciendo una señal a su amigo una vez que llegaron a la cafetería

El británico observo a varios lugares buscando a las personas a las que llamaba, un pelirrojo llamándole. Se acercaron hasta la mesa donde el pelirrojo se encontraba.

-"oh"- exclamo el oji verde –"¿Quién es el pequeño?"- preguntó al ver al albino

-"es Allen-kun, recién acaba de ingresar a esta escuela"-

-"mucho gusto, soy Allen Walker"- se presento el mismo con una sonrisa

-"yo soy Lavi bookman encantado"- le correspondió la sonrisa –"espero que seamos buenos amigos"- el albino asintió, no sabía porque, pero al igual que Lenalee, el pelirrojo le inspiraba una gran confianza y presentía que podrían ser buenos amigos.

De repente su estomago comenzó a gruñir ruidosamente –"lo siento no he comido nada esta mañana"- sonrió apenado –"iré a comprar algo para comer"- se disculpo y se retiro a comprar algo que apaciguara su hambre

-"es interesante"- comento un tanto divertido el pelirrojo mientras le observaba marcharse

-"si lo es"- sonrió –"por cierto ¿en dónde está Kanda?"- busco con la mirada a su amigo

-"Yuu-chan fue a comprar algo, seguro se topa con él"-

La chica tomo asiento frente al oji verde, tenía razón seguro se encontrarían con algo de suerte, Kanda era de un carácter un tanto difícil solo esperaba que se pudiera llevar bien con el albino…

Allen se formo esperando su turno para pedir algo, el cocinero se había quedado boquiabierto ante la cantidad de cosas que había pedido, no creyéndose que alguien como él pudiera comerse semejante cantidad de cosas; pregunto si estaba seguro de ello y que si se comería todo eso él solo, el menor había asentido y sin más el cocinero se puso a preparar su pedido ante la atenta mirada de algunos presentes.

Unos minutos después las órdenes fueron saliendo al igual que la de Allen. Agradeció por ello, pago y como pudo se las llevo, olían demasiado bien y estaba seguro de que sabían igual. Ya se podía imaginar el sabor que estas tenían y la boca empezó a hacérsele agua.

Tan absorto iba en sus pensamiento que, no se dio cuenta de que había chocado con una persona y que encima de todo, le había tirado lo que parecía soba junto con algunas cosas que el mismo traía.

-"de verdad lo siento, en serio, te lo pagare"- intento disculparse y al instante observo a la persona con la que había chocado, abrió muy grandes los ojos al notar de quien se trataba.

-"deberías fijarte por donde andas en vez de estar caminando a lo puro pendejo"- dijo con molestia

-"fue un accidente"- respondió frunciendo el entrecejo –"ya te dije que te lo pagare"- el japonés tiro lo poco que se había salvado de comida del albino –"¡oye! ¿Cuál es tu problema?"- pregunto ya con cierto enfado

El japonés lo ignoro y paso por un lado, Allen le sujeto del brazo deteniéndole, ambos se miraron con completo odio. Los presentes se quedaron quietos, tan solo observando la escena que ambos estaban haciendo. Se sentía la tensión entre ambos y cualquiera podía decir que estaban a punto de golpearse.

-"Ya fue suficiente Kanda"- se interpuso entre ambos la china –"te ha dicho que fue un accidente"- le observo sosteniéndole la mirada –"discúlpate con Allen-kun"-

Kanda chasqueo la lengua molesto, y sin disculparse paso por su lado ignorándole y se marcho bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

-"lo siento mucho Allen-kun, él es Kanda, lamento que haya sido tan grosero, créeme que a pesar de todo es una buena persona"- le ayudo a recoger los restos de comida

-"no te preocupes Lenalee"- le sonrió a pesar de estar un tanto molesto, no esperaba que una persona así fuera amigo de la chica, no entendía como era eso posible.

Frunció de nuevo el ceño, la próxima vez que le viera se desquitaría y haría que le pidiera disculpas por ser tan grosero…claro que lo haría, o dejaría de ser Allen Walker...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El pasillo se encontraba completamente a oscuras, tan solo era tenuemente iluminado por la luz de la luna que se colaba por los cristales de la ventana.

Se escucharon unos pasos acercarse, se quedo ahí, esperando a la persona que se acercaba. Se coloco frente a él y se observaron el completo silencio. Abrió la boca, pronunciando un nombre, el hombre frente a él se acerco acortando mas la distancia, levanto su mentón y le planto un beso, correspondió ese beso y pasó sus manos por el cuello del otro.

-"pueden vernos aquí"- dijo en un tono de voz casi imperceptible, pero que el otro escucho perfectamente

Lo sujeto de la mano llevándolo consigo a una habitación cercana, la observo, era una habitación que no recordaba, pero que se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Sintió que sus labios eran aprisionados de nuevo sin darle tiempo para preguntas.

Fue guiado a la cama mientras le eran retiradas una a una sus prendas. Se sonrojo y no pudo evitar ver a quien se encontraba encima de él. No podía ver so rostro, tan solo podía ver sus largos cabellos al ser desatados. No sentía miedo, no sentía incomodidad, se sentía bien. Realmente bien.

Sus labios se abrieron de nuevo pronunciando aquel nombre que, suponía era de esa persona. Más besos y caricias cada vez más subidas de tono. Su cuerpo se acaloraba, su miembro comenzaba a despertar, quiera sentir más de esa persona.

Pronto se sintió adolorido, pero extrañamente bien, era una sensación muy agradable a pesar de ser un tanto incomoda. El vaivén comenzó, sus cuerpos se movían al compas, los gemidos se hicieron un poco más fuertes. Balbuceo su nombre entre gemidos mientras pedía por más.

Arqueo su espalda en un momento en el que no podo aguantar más, sintió un líquido pegajoso en su vientre y pecho, su respiración aun era agitada y el vaivén aun no terminaba.

Al poco tiempo sintió un liquido recorrerle su interior. Esa persona apoyo su peso sobre su cuerpo mientras intentaba controlar su respiración. Lo abrazo por unos instantes y susurro su nombre de nuevo…un nombre que a pesar de todo, no podía escuchar…

-"moyashi"- lo aparto de sí y le observo al escucharle, su rostro aun era un tanto borroso, pero poco a poco se iba aclarando.

-"Kanda"- por fin pudo escuchar ese nombre

El despertador comenzó a sonar y se levanto de golpe. Otra vez había tenido un extraño sueño. Se quedo un poco sobre su cama y apago el despertador.

No sabía que era peor: esos sueños tan extraños, o el hecho de que apenas había conocido a Kanda y ya había tenido ese tipo de sueños con él…

Observo su propia entrepierna y noto un problema aun mayor. Sí, eso le había ganado a todo…

Se levanto y se dirigió de inmediato al baño, debía arreglar ese "problema" cuanto antes.

El agua fría comenzó a caer sobre su cuerpo, mas esta no parecía suficiente para bajar aquello. Llevo su mano hasta esa zona tan sensible, teniendo que hacerse cargo del asunto manualmente.

Maldijo entre dientes, estúpido Kanda…apenas lo conocía y ya le había hecho eso…

Si, definitivamente le haría pagar aquello…

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_**Jeje ¿Qué les pareció? Creo que quedo un poco largo en comparación al anterior, pero bueno, espero lo hayan disfrutado y ya saben, dejen review para ayudar a la causa "autora floja que no actualiza pronto" xD es fácil, rápido y no les cuesta mucho.**_

_**¿review?**_


End file.
